The present invention relates to an anastomosis tool for forming an opening in a target vessel and connecting a graft vessel to the target vessel including a tool body, a cutting device movably attached to the tool body and having a distal end configured to form an opening in the target vessel, and a graft vessel attachment device movably attached to tool body and having a distal end configured to connect the graft vessel to the target vessel.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an anastomosis tool for forming an opening in a target vessel and delivering an anastomosis device connecting a graft vessel to the target vessel includes a graft vessel attachment device having a proximal end, a distal end, a lumen extending substantially from the proximal end to the distal end, an axis of the lumen, and an off-axis area extending outward from the lumen at a location between the proximal end and the distal end, and a cutting device slidably disposed within the lumen, the cutting device configured to extend beyond the distal end of the tool body to form an opening in the target vessel and to move into the off-axis area of the tool body after formation of the opening.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the present invention, a device for forming an opening in a target vessel and delivering an implantable anastomosis device to connect a graft vessel to the target vessel includes a tool body having a lumen for delivering an implantable anastomosis device to a target vessel, the lumen having an axis, a graft vessel attachment device movable within the lumen of the tool body for delivering the implantable anastomosis device to the target vessel to connect a graft vessel to the target vessel, and a cutting device for forming an opening in the target vessel substantially along the axis of the tool body, the cutting device being movable within the lumen of the tool body. At least one of the graft vessel attachment device and the cutting device is configured to move transversely out of the lumen.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a device for forming an opening in a target vessel, delivering an implantable anastomosis device to the target vessel, and connecting a graft vessel to a target vessel, includes a cutting device configured to form an opening in the target vessel and a graft vessel attachment device configured to deliver and deploy an implantable anastomosis device to connect the graft vessel and the target vessel. The cutting device and the graft vessel attachment device are provided in an integral tool which does not pass elements through a lumen of the graft vessel.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the present invention, a method of performing anastomosis includes providing an anastomosis tool body having a cutting device and a graft vessel attachment device movable connected by the anastomosis tool body; forming an opening in the wall of a target vessel with the cutting device; moving the cutting device out of the opening in the wall of the target vessel without moving the cutting device through a lumen of the graft vessel; passing the graft vessel attachment device into the opening in the wall of the target vessel; and performing an anastomosis with the graft vessel attachment device.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, an anastomosis tool for forming an opening in a target vessel and connecting a graft vessel to the target vessel includes a tool body having an opening at a distal end, a cutting device positioned in the tool body and having a distal end configured to form an opening in the target vessel. The cutting device distal end is movable through the opening in the distal end of the tool body. A graft vessel attachment device is positioned in the tool body and has a distal end configured to connect the graft vessel to the target vessel. At least the distal end of the graft vessel attachment device is movable through the opening in the distal end of the tool body.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the present invention, a device for forming an opening in a target vessel, delivering an implantable anastomosis device to the target vessel, and connecting a graft vessel to a target vessel includes a cutting device configured to form an opening in the target vessel and a graft vessel attachment device configured to deliver and deploy an implantable anastomosis device to connect the graft vessel and the target vessel. The cutting device and the graft vessel attachment device are mechanically linked to sequentially pass the cutting device and the graft vessel attachment device through a predetermined point at an anastomosis site.